


a bit of poetry

by magnusicent (evil_bunny_king)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bad Beer, M/M, One Shot Collection, Sonnets, You two are sappy and should feel sappy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_bunny_king/pseuds/magnusicent
Summary: An exploration of Magnus’ ongoing fascination with Alec’s eyes: the windows to the soul / the boys start talkingdates.A 'deleted scene' from 2.06.





	

“ _…Mine eye hath play’d the painter_ ,” Magnus begins, recites, tipped back comfortably against the bar. “ _and hath steel’d Thy beauty’s form in table of my heart._ ”

Alec snorts, the intended effect - almost inhaling the disappointing IPA Magnus’ friend had been so kind to pour him in the process. Magnus’ timing, perhaps, could be improved.

“I’m guessing you knew Shakespeare too, right?” Alec says, as he regains his dignity, the lopsided grin taking the edge from his words.

Magnus considers him over the martini glass. Purses his lips together, thoughtfully. “And if I had?”

The boy, beautiful as he is, stares. It’s quieter in their corner of the bar, tucked away from the crowd – the electric lights seem to fall more gently, here, bronzing the umber of his eyes. They’re the kind of amber he could wade into, the poet in him muses, trying for inspiration. The kind of timelessness that outlasts the centuries, washing up, smoothed but still whole, on undiscovered shores.

Too maudlin, he decides, casting the thought aside. He will have to try again.

Alec scans his features, his gaze lingering a little over-long on his lips. Magnus enjoys the frisson of anticipant pleasure. “You’re joking.”

Magnus raises his eyebrows. “Am I now?” He takes a drink, tip-tapping his fingers against the glass. “He was quite the bawdy drink mate, you know. Wrote sonnets between brawls.”

Another snort, more certain this time and Alec tears his gaze away, resettling his grip more firmly around his mug. “I don’t believe you _._ ‘Sides. Thought you said you were in-” he unlocks a hand to wave it before him in a short gesture. “In Spain, somewhere, around then.”

The way Alec says it, it’s as if he hardly believes it. As if it’s a story he’s recalling, an abstracted thing, rather than a life, and it almost feels that way, too, for how the colour and the moments have been smoothed away - save for the fact that it’s not.

The story lies between them.

But Alexander doesn’t look away.

“Almost,” Magnus says, and he finds himself smiling. There’s a warmth, as treacle-thick as the honey of Alec’s eyes (now that’s a better word for it), as sweet as a kind of relief, and it sweeps through him as intoxicating as any drug. “A decade or so later, yes. But you are right.”

He sighs, taking the opportunity to return his gaze and his traitorous smile towards his glass. “Dear William never had the pleasure of making my acquaintance.”

He sees Alec nod in the corner of his eye, taking that in. He goes for his drink as well, taking a sip of the vile beer as if he’d already forgotten the taste of it and remembering it with a grimace.

“His loss,” he says, as he sets his mug down again. His gaze flicks back to Magnus’, wandering again, ever so briefly, to his mouth. “I, for one- enjoy your company.”

Magnus’ smile returns, that little bit too helplessly delighted. “I’m glad to hear it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Quote: Sonnet 24, Shakespeare. First time delving into this fandom, and these characters...! Debating whether to continue this...


End file.
